Learning to Breathe
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Continuação da Song Fic Forgive Me. Rony volta de viagem junto com sua esposa. Seu coração aperta ao saber que tem a chance de reeencontrar seu grande amor. Será que vai dar tudo certo?


**Learning to Breathe**

* * *

_  
Atenção passageiros do vôo 231, desembarquem pelo portão a sua esquerda.  
_

- Rony...chegamos...acorda..- disse Gabi alisando o cabelo do garoto carinhosamente.

- Hã? – Rony abriu um olho ligeiramente confuso. – Já chegamos?

- Sim, chegamos! – disse Gabi pegando sua pequena mala no bagageiro. – Papai deve estar nos esperando.

- Ah! Com certeza! – disse Rony levantando e pegando sua mala. – Chegamos rápido, não acha?

- Sim, acho! - disse Gabi sorrindo e lhe dando um beijinho. – Já estava com saudades daqui. Muito melhor não acha?

- Nada como se sentir em casa! – disse Rony sorrindo. – Então...vamos?

- É óbvio, meu amor!

Seguiram para o portão de desembarque calmamente. Haviam passado dois anos na França. Rony cuidou dos negócios e da empresa que fora posta em seu nome. Não estava se sentindo o mesmo depois que partira há dois anos atrás. Sentia que tudo estava diferente, sentia que perdeu muita coisa durante esses dois anos. Conforme passava pelo portão de desembarque, foi lembrando da dolorosa despedida que ocorreu entre ele e Hermione naquele exato aeroporto. Sentia saudades do país sim, mas sentia mais saudades dela. Não via a hora de vê-la, de tocá-la e de voltar para seus aconchegantes braços. Passou dois anos de sua vida vivendo uma mentira. Não amava a esposa como amava Hermione e isto ficou bem claro após sua partida. E muito menos conseguiu honrar o casamento ficando noites ausentes dentro do escritório largando a esposa a ver navios dentro de casa. Começou a pensar em como seria reencontrar Mione. Será que continuava a mesma? Será que ainda o amava como ele a amava?

_Difícil, Rony. Ela deve ter arranjado a vida dela. Deve até estar com filhos. , _pensava ele de forma dolorosa, sentindo seu peito se afundar em desespero. _Acalme-se...ainda são 13:30, terá tempo o suficiente para ir atrás de sua __amante._

Nunca aceitou pensar em Mione como se ela fosse sua amante. Uma amante deixada no país para satisfazê-lo assim que voltasse? Isso o deixava com um peso na consciência ainda maior. Saiu de seus devaneios e olhou ao seu redor. O Sol batia forte lá fora. Não havia muitas nuvens e nem tinha aparência que iria chover. Se sentiu vazio por instantes, mas logo teve que disfarçar felicidade como sempre fazia. O pai de Gabriela os esperava de braços abertos.

- Como foram de férias? – disse Roberto sorrindo.

- Não foram bem férias, papai! – disse Gabi indo abraçá-lo.

- Eu sei disso. Meus amigos elogiaram muito o trabalho de Ronald. Sinto-me orgulhoso, rapaz. – disse Roberto abraçando a filha .

- Que isso, sr.Leery. Fiz o que pude! – disse Rony começando a corar.

- E fez muito bem. Está de parabéns. Orgulhou o nome de nossa família. – disse Roberto indo abraçá-lo. – Ainda bem que Gabi escolheu o homem certo para ela.

- Ele é simplesmente perfeito, papai. –disse Gabi sorrindo com os olhos brilhando.

- Não exagera, Gabi, por favor. – disse Rony vermelho.

- Muito bem! Além de trabalharem muito...divertiram-se na França? – disse Roberto não disfarçando a curiosidade.

- Ah! Fizemos algumas coisas , mas Rony estava muito empenhado no trabalho. Resolvi deixá-lo em paz e sair com uma amiga da faculdade que encontrei na França. – disse Gabi meio sem jeito. Sempre quis mostrar que seu casamento era perfeito, principalmente para seu pai.

- Ah! Filhinha! Muita calma! Tudo tem solução. Passem uma temporada na casa de praia. Vai ser bem legal, não acham? – disse Roberto altamente empolgado.

- Vai ser...ótimo! – disse Rony tentando parecer animado.

- Excelente! – disse Roberto. – Então...vamos?

- Vamos! – disse Rony imediatamente.

Seguiram para a saída do aeroporto. Rony estava em um belo conflito interior. O que ele precisava agora era de Hermione não de praia, Sol, calor. Precisava de carinho e sabia melhor que ninguém que a única pessoa que poderia proporcionar isto era Hermione. Estava se sentindo mais cansado que o normal, sua aparência estava abatida embora não tenha emagrecido. Estava fadigado e queria sossego, algo que com certeza não teria muito em breve. O pai de Gabriela sempre o rodeava e por mais que Rony fizesse as coisas certas, sentia que Roberto não confiava cem por cento nele, mas nunca deu a mínima. Assim que entrou no carro, tentou não prolongar muito assunto e logo caiu no sono até chegar em casa. Gabi ficou desolada o percurso inteiro por causa das perguntas do pai. Procurou socorro, mas Rony já havia adormecido a um tempão.

Assim que chegaram, foram logo almoçar. Rony não fazia um mínimo esforço para prolongar ou até mesmo puxar assunto. Estava se sentindo um idiota no meio daquilo tudo. De que adiantava ter tudo aquilo se não podia ter um pouco de privacidade, descanso e o verdadeiro prazer de ser feliz? Começou a se sentir como seu irmão Percy que sempre fora ambicioso demais com relação a essas coisas. Percebeu que era por causa disso que sempre detestou o irmão e isso o deixou mais de baixo astral do que antes. Continuou distraído o almoço inteiro deixando Gabi totalmente desconfortável com sua atitude que já era muito familiar para ela. Sempre que estavam juntos, ele se fechava em pensamentos. Gabi com certeza faria de tudo para saber o que ocorria na cabeça dele. Sofria calada, mas não ousava discordar de seu comportamento. Talvez fosse como seu pai achava. Talvez fosse apenas efeito do cansaço da viagem longa que tiveram. Rony mal havia tocado na comida quando uma coruja branca passou pela janela aberta da sala e pairou sobre seu ombro. Roberto nunca foi a favor de corujas perambulando pela casa, mas fingiu que nem tinha visto. O garoto se retirou da mesa o mais rápido que pôde e logo se dirigiu a seu escritório. Aquela coruja era impossível de não reconhecer, afinal, era a coruja de seu melhor amigo Harry. Harry sabia a data do retorno dele, então com certeza estaria enviando alguma novidade. Talvez estivesse escrito naquele pequeno pergaminho preso a perna de Edwiges que Mione o esperava. Pegou e abriu o pedaço de papel o mais rápido possível.

"_E aí, Rony? Como foi de viagem? Ou melhor...de retorno?_

_Espero que tudo tenha ocorrido bem...e que você tenha voltado pelo menos inteiro. Como deve saber...hoje é aniversário da Mione e eu vou dar uma passadinha lá na casa dela mais tarde. Faz tempo que não a vejo, pois andou viajando também e pelo visto ela retornou semana passada. Bom...eu realmente preferiria que você fosse sozinho porque não estou a fim de segurar vela. Espero que você vá. Ela vai ficar feliz em revê-lo._

_Bom..mande notícias._

_Sem mais._

_Harry Potter._

_PS: Ela mora no mesmo lugar."_

Rony nem ao menos havia lembrado que hoje era aniversário de Mione. Começou a se sentir mais inútil do que antes. Olhou para a janela e admirou o movimento dos vizinhos lá fora. _Pelo menos por aqui continua tudo igual...será que tudo na vida dela continua igual? Será que ela me espera como prometeu?,_ pensava Rony preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido enquanto esteve fora. _Deixe de ser tolo, Rony, ela tem todo direito de mudar. Você nem ao menos escreveu uma carta para ela no decorrer desses dois anos. Se enxerga!_

Rony respirou fundo e saiu do escritório. A casa parecia vazia mas nem ao menos se importou. Resolveu sair de casa e comprar algum presente para Mione. Queria acreditar que nada mudou, queria que tudo fosse como a dois anos atrás, mas sabia que não adiantaria chorar pelo leite derramado. Abriu a porta e seguiu aparentemente sem rumo, mas com uma coisa na cabeça: reencontrar Mione.

**Hello, good morning, how you doin'?**

**Olá, bom dia, como você vai?**

**What makes your risin' sun so new?**

**O que te faz despertar tão cedo?**

**I could use a fresh beginning too**

**Eu poderia usar o começo da madrugada também**

**All of my regrets are nothing new**

**Todas as minhas tristezas não são nada novas**

**So this is a way, that I say I need You**

**Então esta é a maneira, que eu digo que eu preciso de você**

**This is a way**

**Este é o jeito **

Algumas horas mais tarde, Rony rumou com destino à casa de Mione. Neste meio tempo, vagou pela cidade, observando as lojas e as pessoas mas nada parecia melhorar seu ânimo. Estava se sentindo nervoso, suas mãos suavam e a cada minuto pensava que iria morrer de tanto desespero. O bairro que Mione morava era bastante sossegado com pouco movimento de pessoas e com muitas opções de fim de semana. Começou a perceber o quanto sua vida era medíocre.

Quando se aproximou do condomínio que Mione morava, levou um baita susto. O prédio havia sido reformado, havia grades por toda parte e um pequeno portão com uma enorme campainha ao lado. Ficou meio indeciso se devia apertar o botão ou não. Analisou cada centímetro do prédio e ficou na dúvida se Mione ainda morava lá. Deu um passo à frente e o pequeno portão se abriu deixando Rony ainda mais assustado. O garoto subiu um pequeno degrau e se dirigiu a "recepção" do prédio aonde se encontrava um idoso senhor sentado assistindo TV. Rony hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu perguntar se Mione ainda morava ali.

- Hum...hum.. - pigarreou Rony.

O senhor ergueu os miúdos olhos para o ruivo que corou levemente. Rony estava procurando as palavras certas para não pagar mico. Parecia que o senhor tinha notado a sua atitude e passou a observá-lo com mais atenção.

- Desculpe, sr., mas eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta. – disse Rony meio sem jeito.

O senhor apenas assentiu com a cabeça, deixando Rony mais embaraçado.

- Hum... o senhor conhece Hermione Granger? – perguntou Rony explodindo de vergonha.

- Sim..conheço. É uma ótima garota..

O coração de Rony começou a dar saltos de alegria. Suas esperanças estavam tomando conta de cada cantinho do seu corpo e logo se sentiu mais confiante diante do senhor que sorria a sua frente.

- Hum... qual o nome do senhor?

- Meu nome é James.

- Hum...prazer. – disse Rony estendendo a mão. – Bom.. sabe qual é o número do apartamento dela?

- O senhor nunca esteve aqui, senhor...

- Weasley. – falou Rony rapidamente.

- Senhor Weasley? – disse James franzindo a testa.

- Sim, já estive aqui, mas a dois anos atrás. – disse Rony tentando sorrir. – Por isso estou meio perdido. Tudo está tão mudado.

- Ah! Sim! – disse James sorrindo. Rony pôde perceber que James não havia muitos dentes. – Houve uma bela reforma e muita gente mudou daqui ou até mesmo mudou de apartamento.

- Ah! Deu para perceber! – disse Rony olhando para o teto. Só queria saber o número do apartamento de Mione.

- Hermione a esta hora deve estar na casa dela... chegou de férias semana passada. Está muito feliz. – disse James voltando a olhar para a TV.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo, Rony não sabia. Começou a sentir o impertinente vazio novamente e estava a ponto de perder a paciência com James. Respirou fundo e perguntou novamente:

- O sr. poderia me dizer o número do apartamento da Hermione? – estava controlando a raiva o máximo que podia.

- Ah! Sim! Claro! – disse James voltando a olhá-lo. – Bom..é só pegar o elevador e párar no 5º andar. O número do ap... só um instante..quem é o senhor?

- Sou Ronald Weasley. Estudei com ela a alguns anos atrás. – disse Rony impaciente.

- Vou comunicar à ela se conhece algum Ronald Weasley. –disse James pegando o interfone.

- Não! – disse Rony subitamente. – Sabe o que é...é uma surpresa. – e sorriu.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não estava confiando muito no garoto e resolveu fazer alguma coisa que provasse sua amizade ou o que fosse com Hermione. Sempre protegeu a privacidade do edifício e não seria agora que iria deixar entrar um garoto aparentemente louco sem ser identificado.

- O senhor sabe que dia é hoje? – perguntou James medindo-o de cima a baixo.

- 19 de setembro! – disse Rony rapidamente com a mão na cabeça em busca de calma.

- Hum... somente 19 de setembro?

- Sim...19 de setem... – Rony não percebeu a idéia, mas logo caiu na real. Ele estava perguntando que dia especial era hoje, não simplesmente que dia era hoje. – Sr. James, hoje é 19 de setembro, aniversário da Hermione.

James voltou a expressão normal e sorriu para o garoto.

- Excelente! – disse James voltando a assistir TV.

- O número do apartamento, sr. – disse Rony quase subindo em cima do balcão e socando James.

- 13! – disse James sem desviar o olhar da TV.

- Louco! – resmungou Rony se dirigindo ao elevador.

Apertou o botão que indicava o número cinco e começou a se agitar de tanta ansiedade. Seu coração palpitava toda vez que pensava em Mione. Agora que se sentia mais perto dela, tudo parecia ter se tornado mais perfeito. Poderia conversar com ela e colocar tudo a panos limpos.

Nunca negou que sentia sua falta, mas nunca havia alguém para que pudesse contar isso. Nunca havia ninguém para ele pôder desabafar seus sentimentos e seus medos. Sabia que a amava mais do que nunca, mas seu maior medo agora era que tudo estivesse mudado. Seu único medo até então se chamava mudança.

Sentiu uma pontada de desespero que logo foi esquecida quando o elevador de repente deu um solavanco. Às portas abriram-se, e Rony deu de cara com um corredor vazio. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora, o que não ajudou muito. Andou à procura do apartamento de Mione e viu que ficava no final do corredor. Havia um tapete na porta com os dizeres _Seja Bem-Vindo, mas limpe os pés antes de entrar., _o que fez Rony rir sozinho. Na porta se encontrava o número 13 de tom dourado e muito bem cuidado. Avistou a campainha e postou o dedo nela sem tocá-la. Hesitou. Começou a pensar e várias coisas começaram a se acumular em seu cérebro. Quanto tomou coragem para tocá-la a porta se abriu. Era Mione.

-... Rony! - exclamou Mione surpresa.

Ambos se fitaram como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam. Rony sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Mione estava parada à sua frente e ele não conseguia acreditar. Seria real? Passou dois anos querendo revê-la e ela estava simplesmente ali, na sua frente, o que parecia ser tão surreal.

Mione continuava muito bonita, mas parecia que estava muito mais. Havia brilho nos seus olhos, algo que não havia a anos atrás. Um brilho que chegou a assustar Rony. Sentiu-se totalmente inferior à ela, mas não iria perder essa chance por mais que não se sentisse digno de estar ali. Estava cansado da viagem, mas a vontade de estar ali com ela, não tinha preço.

Ela parecia não acreditar que o garoto estava na porta da sua casa. Estava surpresa, mas começou a se sentir triste. Lembrou do dia em que ele fora embora e prometeu dar notícias a ela. Foi apenas uma ilusão, pois nem um telefonema ele deu. Queria bater a porta na cara dele, mas percebeu que se ele estava ali era por algum motivo. Seus sentimentos mudaram com o tempo, pois soube muito bem omiti-los. Olhou para o garoto e sentiu uma pontada no coração. Uma pontada que só conseguia sentir quando ele estava diante dela. O que a deixava pelo menos um pouco aliviada era saber que foi perdoada por ele. Depois disso, seguiu sua vida tentando esquecê-lo ou pelo menos acreditando que esqueceu.

Rony respirou fundo, pigarreou e disse:

- Mione..oi!

- Oi! – disse Mione sem jeito. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Voltei de viagem! – disse Rony sem jeito. – Queria...queria... te desejar os parabéns. – e sorriu, sabendo que não era aquilo que queria ter dito.

- Ah! Obrigada! – disse Mione sorrindo. – Que bom que lembrou!

- Nunca me esqueci de você! – disse Rony sorrindo.

- Não foi o que pareceu! – disse Mione sem olhar pra ele.

- Depois dessa...acho que precisamos conversar!- disse Rony mais confiante. – Mas você está de saída.

- Não estou! Só ia falar com James. – disse Mione.

- Ah! Hum...tome...um presente para você. – disse Rony estendendo a sacola que carregava até ela. – Espero que goste!

- Er...não precisava se incomodar! – disse Mione pegando sem jeito e mal contendo um sorriso, o que deixou Rony muito feliz interiormente. – Se incomoda se eu abrir aqui na sua frente?

- Não! Pode abrir! – disse Rony sorrindo.

Mione abriu a sacola delicadamente para que não rasgasse. Se deparou com uma linda jaqueta jeans e nem reparou que dentro da sacola havia um cartão. Dobrou a jaqueta e colocou-a de volta na sacola.

- Obrigada! – disse Mione abraçando-o.

- De nada! – disse Rony retribuindo o abraço.

Pareciam que tinham parado no tempo. Rony a envolveu carinhosamente nos braços e alisava seus cabelos com extremo carinho. Mione cedeu as carícias do garoto, embora ignorasse o que se passava em sua cabeça a cada minuto. Rony se endireitou e sussurrou em seu ouvido s_into sua falta! . _Mione se afastou do garoto com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia nervosa, mas não demorou a desatar a falar.

- Por que você faz isso? Gosta de me ver assim ou tem a certeza que vou me entregar a você como antes? – disse Mione indiferente ao que sentia.

- Mione, nunca passou uma coisa dessas em minha cabeça. Prometi que ia voltar, para lutar por nós dois...

- Não existe nós dois, Rony. Nunca existiu. – disse Mione tentando engolir o choro. – Se você se importasse mesmo com nós dois, teria me dado notícias, algum sinal de que tudo estava bem...que você iria voltar logo. Dois anos se passaram e não recebi nenhum desses sinais e isso acabou comigo Rony, você não imagina o quanto. Mas, a algum tempo atrás ainda tinha esperança, mas saiba Rony, esperar demais cansa.

Rony não sabia o que dizer. Tudo que ela estava falando, era merecido para seus ouvidos. Nunca ligou, nunca mandou uma carta, não se importou como devia. Mione estava chateada, isso ele tinha certeza, mas reparar dois anos de erros seria muito complicado.

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer...fui um idiota. – disse Rony suspirando. – Não queria te perder, mas não sabia como segurar você sendo que estava tão longe de mim. Passei os piores anos da minha vida. – e se aproximou dela.

- Rony...não tem mais jeito! – disse Mione recuando entre lágrimas.

- É claro que tem e você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Eu prometi que ia voltar e ficar com você. Não vou fugir dessa promessa, mesmo você querendo que eu deixe tudo como está. Eu te amo, Mione, e nunca vou conseguir amar mais ninguém desse jeito. – disse Rony olhando-a fixamente. – Você me ama ainda, nem que seja um pouquinho, admita.

Mione desabou a chorar. Parecia descontrolada, mas não conseguia segurar seus instintos. Rony a abraçou novamente tentando consolá-la.

- Agora quem perde perdão sou eu. Por ter sido ausente, por ter sido idiota, por ter te deixado. – disse Rony virando-se para ela e secando seus olhos. – Sinto saudades de você! Muita!

- Eu também! Mas agora é tarde demais. Eu tenho uma vida agora, Rony. Não vou largar tudo por um amor tão incerto como o seu. Queria muito ficar ao seu lado, mas isso é impossível.

- Não é impossível, porque nós dois queremos a mesma coisa. Por favor, deixe-me provar que tudo vai ser diferente. – disse Rony firmemente.

- Rony, como eu já te disse, eu tenho uma vida agora. Estou feliz. Durante esses dois anos de sua ausência e não derramei uma única lágrima. Espero que você tenha noção de como seu amor quase me matou. – disse Mione secando os olhos. – Tenho uma carreira, estou fazendo a faculdade que sempre sonhei e encontrei alguém que me dá o verdadeiro amor que eu mereço.

- Como é? Você está namorando? – perguntou Rony assustado.

- Sim!. – respondeu Mione prontamente. – Estou quase noiva!

- Você está brincando comigo, só pode ser! – disse Rony decepcionado com a notícia.

- Não, Rony, quem brincou comigo foi você. – disse Mione friamente. – Você não sabe como tive esperança em você, mas nunca valeu a pena. Você prefere a vida mansa que Deus lhe deu.

- Olha, para sua informação, eu não tenho a vida que eu pedi à Deus. – disse Rony seriamente. – O que adianta ser rico sem ter o seu verdadeiro amor ao seu lado? Garanto para você que é pior do que ser pobre e mal-amado.

- Pelo menos eu acho que agora você aprendeu a lição de que esperar cansa. – disse Mione olhando-o.

- É! Estou começando a aprender! – disse Rony tristemente. – Não tiro suas razões para tocar sua vida, afinal, nem dei sinal de existência e nem me importei como devia com relação a nós dois.

- Ainda bem que você reconhece!- disse Mione tristemente.

- Desculpe vir até aqui te encher a paciência bem no dia do seu aniversário. – disse Rony colocando as mãos no bolso. – Desculpe!

- 'Tá tudo bem, Rony, você só está tentando ajeitar suas falhas. Está desculpado! – disse Mione sorrindo falsamente. – Espero te ver na minha festa, apesar de tudo.

- Festa? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Minha festa de aniversário. – disse Mione indo até a mesinha e pegando um suposto papel. – Tome um convite! Espero que apareça!

- Vou sim! Não tenha dúvidas! – disse Rony analisando o convite.

- Rony... - Mione o chamou calmamente. – Olhe, apesar de tudo que aconteceu entre a gente, espero que ainda possamos manter nossa amizade. Ser sua amiga sempre me fez bem e espero que isso nunca mude.

- Pode ter certeza que não vai mudar! – disse Rony com uma voz abafada. Estava engolindo o choro.

- Bom...preciso dar um recado ao James..vamos descer? – disse Mione trancando a porta.

- Vamos sim! – disse Rony concordando com a cabeça.

Ambos se dirigiram ao elevador silenciosamente. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra sequer. Rony estava se sentindo um lixo por ter cometido tantos erros de uma só vez. Estava inconformado com o fato de Mione ter um novo amor. Um novo amor? Ele não estava bem certo disso e tinha certeza que ela também não estava. Poderia se sentir um convencido, mas sabia que ela estava com um outro alguém apenas para esquecê-lo. Começou a se sentir irritado com tudo aquilo e apertou com tudo o botão do elevador que deu um solavanco e parou.

- Por que você fez isso? – disse Mione confusa.

Rony não respondeu, apenas a encostou na parede.

- Diga-me, olhando nos meus olhos, que não sente nada por mim. – disse Rony firmemente.

- Você está maluco? – disse Mione assustada.

- Apenas diga e não mude de assunto! – disse Rony se aproximando mais dela.

- Pára com isso! – disse Mione tentando se afastar. – Isso não é legal.

- O que não é legal é você viver sua vida com um outro cara sendo que ainda me ama. – disse Rony prontamente. – Vamos, diga que não me ama mais, mesmo seus olhos e coração dizendo o contrário.

Estava se sentindo confusa. A atitude de Rony simplesmente a espantou. Não sabia o que responder. Estava muito feliz por ter voltado de suas férias, por ter com quem compartilhar seus sonhos e por ter sua vida aparentemente feliz. Olhava para Rony extremamente perdida.

- Rony...eu...- disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Não vai responder? – disse Rony muito próximo dela.

- Eu não sei o que...

Rony perdeu a paciência e a beijou. Mione tentou revidar, mas estava com seus lábios colados no garoto que mais amou e ama na vida. Seu cérebro pedia para que ela recuasse, mas seu corpo queria ficar ali, preso ao dele. Cedeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade e com o mesmo amor. Poderiam ficar ali mesmo, mas Mione resolveu cair na real.

- Larga-me! Me deixa em paz! – disse Mione extremamente confusa.

- É isso mesmo o que você quer? – perguntou Rony sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Rony, não torne as coisas mais difíceis, ok? – disse Mione colocando suas mãos em cada ombro dele e o empurrando. – Você é casado e tem uma vida por mais que a odeie e eu tenho a minha por mais que eu pense em você a todo instante e a todo minuto. – e apertou o botão do elevador.

Rony a observou em silêncio sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. Mione estava inquieta com o que acabara de acontecer e evitava olhar para ele de todas as formas possíveis.Assim que chegaram ao térreo, Rony abriu a porta bruscamente e foi embora sem ao menos se despedir de Mione. Ela, assim como James, ficaram olhando para o garoto até sumir de vista. A garota estava se sentindo extremamente vazia e sem o que pensar. Aquele beijo só provou o quanto ela ainda gostava dele. Não podia se enganar mais, estava tentando repelir o que poderia ser resolvido por mais doloroso e tentador que fosse.

Deu o recado para James e voltou para seu apartamento.

**This is a way that I'm learning to breathe**

**Esse é o jeito que eu estou aprendendo a respirar**

**I'm learning to crawl**

**Aprendendo a engatinhar**

**I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall**

**Estou encontrando você e você sozinha pode quebrar a minha queda**

**I'm living again, awake and alive**

**Estou vivendo novamente, animado e vivo**

**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**

**Estou morrendo pra respirar nesses céus abundantes **

Rony prosseguia seu caminho totalmente desanimado. Seus maiores temores foram confirmados e nenhuma solução para mudar tudo aquilo passava pela sua cabeça. A única pessoa que poderia escutá-lo agora era Harry, mas não queria incomodá-lo. Queria andar sem rumo, queria esquecer que estava vivo. Queria fugir de toda sua realidade e voltar a se sentir feliz como nos velhos tempos.

_Como pude ser tão burro e deixar tudo passar assim...em branco,_ pensava Rony inconformado consigo mesmo. _Não desista seu tolo..ainda tem a festa dela..., _dizia a típica vozinha animadora que nem sempre convencia Rony a tomar as atitudes certas. Retirou o convite do bolso e começou a lê-lo. A festa dela seria a noite e com certeza ela estaria com o _novo amor da vida dela._

Guardou o convite no bolso se sentindo muito melhor. Começou a repassar as razões de sua volta. Estava feliz porque reveria Mione, sim, a garota que ele sempre amou. Por que iria desanimar agora? Isso seria muita burrice de sua parte. Começou a se sentir feliz novamente e extremamente vivo para lutar pelo seu amor que o destino muitas vezes não permitiu. Resolveu aparatar na casa de Harry, pois não via graça em caminhar solitário. Iria nessa festa, mesmo que a decepção fosse muito grande.

Aparatou na sala da casa de Harry. Parecia não haver ninguém, mas logo percebeu que o amigo estava na cozinha. Bateu delicadamente na porta e logo foi avistado pelo amigo. Harry parecia feliz em revê-lo e logo lhe dera um abraço amigável.

- Pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim! –disse Harry sorrindo. – E aí, como você está?

- Bom..isso depende! – disse Rony tranqüilamente.

- Depende de quê?- perguntou Harry confuso.

- Hum... antes de ver a Mione, com a Mione e depois de ir embora sem se despedir da Mione. – disse Rony puxando uma cadeira e sentando.

- Serve todos esses momentos surreais de sua vida, com a Mione. – disse Harry rindo. – O que aconteceu antes,durante e depois?

- Antes eu estava com a Gabi. Não estava mais suportando estar ao lado dela e com uma imensa vontade de ver a Mione. Assim que recebi sua coruja fui imediatamente vê-la. Ela está muito mudada e isso me assustou bastante. – disse Rony tranqüilamente.

- Conversaram sobre vocês dois? – disse Harry curioso.

- Sim e foi péssimo! Não resolvemos nada, mas tive a certeza que ela ainda gosta de mim mesmo namorando um babaca interesseiro. – disse Rony seriamente. – Depois eu fui embora sem me despedir. Ela insiste em dizer que não gosta de mim , mesmo retribuindo meu beijo.

- Você a beijou? – disse Harry boquiaberto. – Surreal!

- Eu tinha que fazer aquilo! Estava angustiado, perdido e depois que ela me disse do tal namorado dela, aí que tudo ficou pior.

- Entendo! Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, teria feito o mesmo. – disse Harry enrugando a testa.

- Você vai à festa dela? – perguntou Rony.

- Vou sim! Ela me mandou o convite por coruja. – respondeu Harry. – Você vai?

- Não vou perder essa, mesmo que morra de arrependimento. – disse Rony dando um longo suspiro. – Não sei como vai ser ao vê-la com aquele palhaço. Você o conhece?

- Não, mas sei que é da faculdade! – disse Harry.

- Faculdade...hunf!- resmungou Rony. – Vou dar um soco na cara dele.

- Muita calma, Rony. Você voltou para ficar com ela, não é?

- Claro, ainda tem dúvidas! – disse Rony decidido.

- Então você vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências do seu afastamento e enfrentar a situação de frente. O amor não é fácil, principalmente o seu e o dela.- disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

- É...eu sei. Vou fazer o possível para ficar com ela. Não vivo sem ela. – disse Rony desesperadamente.

- Sei disso! Por isso que você está aqui, para reconquistá-la. – disse Harry amigavelmente.

- Eu sei, mas acaba batendo um desânimo.- disse Rony tristemente.

- Não desanime! – disse Harry sorrindo. – Você vai levantar dessa cadeira, ir para sua casa, tomar um banho maravilhoso, colocar sua melhor roupa e passar o melhor perfume. Vai lindo!

- Aff..que isso!- disse Rony caindo na risada.

- Estou tentando te animar, mas já que você prefere ficar com esse traseiro pregado aí...problema é seu. Enquanto você está aí, o garanhão da faculdade está roubando a Mione de você.

- Você tem razão! Isso não vai ficar assim. Como você mesmo diz, vou ficar lindo. – disse Rony levantando entre risos. – Bom... quando eu terminar de me arrumar , eu passo aqui pra gente ir junto. Não vou chegar sozinho.

- Tudo bem! Iremos juntos e iremos espantar o garanhão da Mione. – disse Harry rindo.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Rony firmemente. – Te vejo mais tarde então.

- Beleza! - disse Harry confirmando com a cabeça.

Rony aparatou diretamente em seu quarto. Sentia-se confiante e capaz de acabar com todo mal que rodeava Mione e ele. Estava feliz e mal escondia um sorriso nos lábios e sabia que tudo daria certo. Quando chegou, Gabriela estava na penteadeira desembaraçando seus belos cabelos lisos atraindo o olhar sonhador de Rony. Não deixou de sorrir ao ver o marido e logo foi ao seu encontro, deixando-o um pouco irritado.

- Onde esteve, meu amor, estava ficando preocupada. Passou a tarde toda fora. – disse Gabriela abraçando-o.

- Fui resolver uns problemas pessoais. – disse Rony indiferente.

- E deu tudo certo? – perguntou Gabi soltando-o.

- Ainda não! Faltam algumas coisas que eu ainda vou resolver hoje. – disse Rony abrindo a camisa.

- Logo hoje? – disse Gabi surpresa. – Pensava que iríamos ficar juntos e ficar no aconchego do lar.

- Gabi, isso é muito importante para mim e me sentiria muito mal se não pudesse resolver isso hoje. – disse Rony indo até o banheiro. – E outra coisa, passamos muito tempo juntos.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo me desgrudar de você. – disse Gabi indo atrás dele. – Você vai demorar muito para voltar?

- Talvez! Não sei ao certo. – disse Rony entrando no chuveiro.- Mas não se preocupe, darei notícias.

- Hum...tudo bem. – disse Gabi desconfiada. – Rony...você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

- Claro que não! – disse Rony prontamente. – Por que esconderia?

- Não sei...pergunta boba. – disse Gabi sorrindo. – Vou deixá-lo se aprontar!

Rony passou muito tempo trancado no banheiro. Tomou um belo banho, fez a barba e se olhava muitas vezes no espelho mesmo ainda não estando vestido. Saiu do banheiro dando de cara com Gabriela deitada na cama olhando-o descaradamente. Começou a se sentir desconfortável e resolveu se distrair escolhendo a roupa perfeita para a noite.

- Não vá...fica aqui comigo... – disse Gabi, indo até ele e beijando seu pescoço.

- Pára com isso, Gabi. – disse Rony se contorcendo. – Isso é um assunto sério que não pode ser deixado para trás.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gabi alisando suas costas.

- Absoluta! – disse Rony virando-se para ela. – Agora, com licença, preciso me trocar. – e voltou para o banheiro a deixando desolada.

Rony se ajeitou o mais rápido que pôde para não chegar muito tarde a festa. Sabia que provavelmente a festa teria começado e Mione já estaria perdida nos braços de seu namorado. Começou a sentir ciúmes da possível cena que viria a presenciar. Sabia que teria que se controlar e fazer as coisas da melhor forma possível. Terminou de vestir a camisa e passou o melhor perfume que tinha. Olhou-se pela última vez no espelho e saiu do banheiro.

- Estou indo! – disse Rony dando um beijo no rosto de Gabriela.

- Ok! Não demore! – disse Gabi com uma voz manhosa.

- Pode deixar! – e aparatou diante de Gabi que nem se importava mais com essa "eficiência" para se chegar aonde queria.

Parou na sala de Harry. O garoto já estava vestido e sentado à espera do amigo olhando para o relógio.

- Pensei que não ia aparecer! – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Levei muito a sério o que você me disse! – disse Rony rindo.

- 'Tá lindo mesmo, hein? –disse Harry levantando-se entre risos.- Acho que Mione ficará com ciúmes.

- Vai nada! Ela vai estar muito ocupada com os convidados e com o namorado dela. – disse Rony emburrado.

- Pode mudar essa cara! Você vai chegar rindo. – disse Harry sorrindo. – Quer ir a pé, pegar um táxi ou aparatar?

- Olhe..com a ansiedade que eu estou...prefiro aparatar. – disse Rony um pouco nervoso.

- Você que decide, chefe! – disse Harry rindo. – Pronto?

- Prontíssimo! – disse Rony.

Aparataram e não demoraram a chegar. Pararam no banheiro que, por sorte, era o masculino. Não havia ninguém no local o que os deixou ainda mais aliviados. Rony agora se sentia mais nervoso e ansioso. Sentia suas mãos suarem e suas pernas bambearem. Passou pela sua cabeça em desistir e voltar para casa. Estava desesperado.

- Nada de desespero, Ronald. – disse Harry erguendo um dedo. – Não vou sair daqui, até ter certeza que eu vou ser padrinho desse casamento.

- Ok! – disse Rony respirando fundo.

- Vou sair primeiro e você vem logo atrás. – disse Harry calmamente. – Nada de querer falar logo com ela, deixe que ela venha até você.

- Ok! – disse Rony confirmando com a cabeça.

Harry saiu do banheiro tranqüilamente como se estivesse na festa a muito tempo. Rony enrolou um pouco, pois a indecisão ainda tomava conta do seu cérebro. Sentia que não estava pronto para enfrentar aquela situação e o que mais queria era estar em sua cama dormindo. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso ao ouvir as vozes dos convidados. A música tocava alto lá fora e várias cenas de Mione com o namorado começaram a atormentar sua mente. Respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro temendo o que pudesse ver logo de cara. Ficou mais aliviado ao ver Harry em um canto. Foi até o amigo e logo arrumaram uma mesa.

- Nada de nervosismo ou vou ser obrigado a te embebedar. –disse Harry enrugando a testa.

- Estou bem! – disse Rony pouco convincente e olhando para a multidão em busca de Mione. – Aonde ela está?

- Muita calma! Espere e verá! Tenho certeza que ela nem imagina que você esteja aqui. Pelo que você me contou, acho que ela nem sonha com sua presença na festa dela. – disse Harry tranqüilamente.

- Isso é verdade! – disse Rony tentando se acalmar.

- Pois muito bem...se prepare porque ela está bem ali. – disse Harry apontando discretamente.

Rony virou com tudo o pescoço para ver Mione. Estava linda como sempre e aparentemente feliz. Cumprimentava os convidados educadamente sem deixar de dar um belo sorriso. Não demorou muito a ver o namorado dela. Era alto e forte, muito diferente dele. Começou a se sentir um estranho em um local que não era bem-vindo. Mione logo o avistou e sentiu um intenso frio na espinha. Quando percebeu que ele estava com Harry, ficou mais tranqüila. Soltou a mão do namorado e foi na direção dos garotos.

- Que bom que vieram...isso me deixa muito feliz. – disse Mione sorrindo evitando olhar para Rony.

- Somos seus amigos, e estamos aqui para isso. – disse Harry sorrindo. – Parabéns mais uma vez.

- Obrigada! – disse Mione ainda sorrindo. – Bom...vou apresentar meu namorado a vocês. – e o chamou com a mão.

Rony começou a se sentir irritado com essa atitude dela. Tinha certeza que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito e não se conformava. Estava se sentindo um idiota e ainda mais estúpido por acreditar que ele e Mione ainda se amavam e poderiam ficar juntos. O namorado de Mione se aproximou e logo pousou um olhar cortante em Rony, deixando o garoto extremamente confuso.

- Esse é Harry e Rony. – disse Mione apontando para ambos. – Meninos, esse é o Landon.

- Prazer! – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Prazer! – disse Rony secamente, deixando Mione sem graça.

- Bom...fiquem à vontade, ok? Vou cumprimentar quem falta. – disse Mione educadamente.

- Pode ir, Mione, qualquer coisa a gente grita. – disse Harry simpaticamente.

- Ok! – disse Mione pegando na mão de Landon e saindo de perto deles.

- Ele é seu ex, não é? – perguntou Landon.

- Quem? – perguntou Mione, confusa.

- O ruivo! – disse Landon parando de andar.

- É, e te disse que ele possivelmente estaria aqui. – disse Mione tranqüilamente.

- Não gosto do jeito que ele te olha! – disse Landon seriamente.

- Olhe, não precisa ficar bravo. Entre ele e eu não existe mais nada. Somos apenas amigos. – disse Mione tentando ser convincente.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Landon enrugando a testa.

- Absoluta! – afirmou Mione se aproximando dele e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso.

Aquilo foi o fim. Rony cansou de se torturar por dentro. O amor que sentia por Mione começou a se tornar em ódio. Estava com muita raiva de tudo aquilo, da situação e da própria Mione. Resolveu curtir a festa por si próprio pedindo a primeira rodada de bebida da noite deixando Harry assustado.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- Curtir a festa por mim mesmo! – disse Rony tranqüilamente.

- Não faça isso..é se humilhar demais. – disse Harry cauteloso.

- Se ela pode se divertir, por que eu não posso? Agora...me deixa, porque a noite só está começando. – disse Rony começando a beber.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente para o amigo. O deixaria beber até seu limite, mesmo sabendo que aquilo estava errado. Mione se perdia na dança com o namorado e parecia não se importar com nada e nem com ninguém. Realmente Harry percebeu que a amiga havia mudado e que seria o único a trazê-la novamente a realidade.

**Hello, good moring, how you been?**

**Olá, bom dia, como você esteve?**

**Yesterday left my head kicked in**

**Ontem bati minha cabeça**

**I never, never thought that**

**Eu nunca, nunca pensei nisto**

**I would fall like that**

**Eu gostaria de cair desta forma**

**Never knew that I could hurt this bad**

**Nunca soube que eu poderia ferir este mal **

Rony, a cada instante, bebia muito mais deixando Harry preocupado. O garoto já se encontrava zonzo e Harry não queria que ele ficasse em situação pior. Pediu para que não dessem mais bebidas a ele até que voltasse, pois resolveu falar seriamente com Mione. Sabia que a situação dos dois não poderia continuar daquela forma. Ambos não podiam viver de ilusões e sofrimentos, principalmente por se amarem com todas as forças. Aproximou-se da mesa onde Mione estava conversando animadamente com Landon. Estava incomodado por atrapalhar, mas não deixaria que aquela situação desagradável continuasse por mais dias ou anos.

- Mione, posso falar com você? – disse Harry calmamente.

- Claro! – disse Mione sorrindo. – Sente-se!

- Em particular! – disse Harry ainda calmo.

Mione se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira olhando perdida para Landon. Ficou confusa com a atitude repentina de Harry que ainda apresentava uma aparência calma por mais que estivesse a ponto de explodir.

- Bom, vejo que estou sobrando. – disse Landon levantando. – Depois eu volto!

- Ok! – disse Mione sorrindo e virando-se para Harry. – Agora você pode sentar porque ele não está mais aqui.

- Obrigado! – disse Harry sentando e dando um longo suspiro.

- O que houve? – perguntou Mione.

- Olhe para seu lado esquerdo e vê se você consegue entender alguma coisa. – disse Harry sem olhá-la.

Mione fez o que Harry havia pedido e logo deu cara com Rony. O garoto estava com a cabeça baixa no balcão e quieto. A garota não entendeu onde Harry queria chegar com aquilo, mas sabia que deveria ouvi-lo, afinal, Rony não parecia bem.

- Harry, o que acontece com o Rony? – perguntou Mione ainda olhando para onde Rony estava.

- Por que você não vai até lá e pergunta! – disse Harry encarando-a. – Ele não está bêbado, só está tonto.

- Rony está bebendo? – disse Mione surpresa virando-se para Harry.

- Por sua culpa! – disse Harry tranqüilamente.

- Por que por minha culpa? Não fiz nada! – disse Mione assustada com a resposta dele.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry.- Mione, você sabe que ele gosta de você e parece que você está provocando desfilando com seu namorado pra todo canto.

- Ele tem que entender que nada mais acontece entre nós dois e que nada me impede de namorar outra pessoa. Harry, você sabe que fiquei esperando por ele durante um ano e meio. Eu simplesmente cansei, não deu para continuar fantasiando com um final feliz. – disse Mione olhando para Rony. – Não queria vê-lo assim.

- Então por que nega seus sentimentos, sabendo que tudo pode dar certo entre ele e você? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu não nego meus sentimentos, Harry. Ainda o amo, mas não posso sobreviver de incertezas. Preciso ter uma vida, preciso ser feliz. – disse Mione sem fôlego.

- Desculpe, mas nunca pensei que você fosse tão egoísta. –disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

- Não estou sendo egoísta! – disse Mione secamente.

- Será? Até agora você só conjugou o verbo "preciso" na primeira pessoa do singular. – disse Harry olhando para Rony. – Mione, eu sei que você precisa ser feliz e cair na real, mas você só vai ser feliz com Rony ao seu lado. Você pode tentar com quem for, mas a única pessoa que sempre estará em sua mente e coração será o Ronald Weasley.

- Eu sei que você tem razão, não vou mentir, mas ele tem a vida dele...e isso não vai mudar. – disse Mione desesperada.

- Não vai mudar porque vocês ainda não conversaram devidamente.

- Fizemos isso hoje!

- Mas não conversaram sobre vocês. Vocês discutiram apenas a ausência do Rony e suas conseqüências. –disse Harry cruzando os braços.

- Harry...

- Não adianta! A única pessoa que pode mudar isso é você. Ele já fez a parte dele se desculpando, indo atrás de você e quebrando a cara ao ver a mulher que ele mais ama nos braços de outro. Não tiro a razão dele em começar a afogar as mágoas porque talvez esse seja o único jeito de você perceber que está errada, que precisa dele e que não precisa dessa palhaçada toda. – disse Harry interrompendo-a e olhando-a fixamente.- Desculpe ser um pouco grosso, mas acho que é só assim para você me ouvir.

- Não esquenta! - disse Mione um pouco distante. – Posso tentar, mas sei que não vai dar certo.

- Não custa tentar! Por amor vale tudo! – disse Harry coçando o queixo. – Menos humilhar as pessoas que amamos.

Mione ficou olhando para Rony por um longo tempo. Começou a se sentir um lixo e totalmente malvada por vê-lo daquela forma. Talvez Harry tivesse razão e que deveria tentar nem que essa fosse sua última tentativa.

- Eu vou falar com ele! – disse Mione levantando.

- Vai fazer bem a ele! –disse Harry sorrindo para a amiga. – Espero que dê tudo certo.

- Eu também! – disse Mione dando um longo suspiro. – Se o Landon...

- Mando ele te esperar na porta do banheiro. – disse Harry rindo.

- Ok! –disse Mione indo até Rony.

Mione andava devagar para não esbarrar nas pessoas. Murmurava coisas para si mesma tentando manter a calma. Já estava diante de Rony que exigia mais bebida que era negada pelo "bar man". Mione balançou a cabeça negativamente e se sentou ao seu lado, deixando-o desnorteado. Rony parecia estar sonhando, pois olhava Mione como se não estivesse ali. Olhava Mione como se estivesse vazio.

- Rony, eu queria falar com você. – disse ela olhando-o.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você. – disse Rony meio tonto.

- Estou te pedindo! – disse Mione pegando em sua mão. – Sei que não está totalmente bêbado, por isso quero falar com você antes que seja tarde.

- O que você quer me falar? – perguntou Rony secamente.

- Sobre nós dois! – disse Mione firmemente.

Rony sentiu seus ossos gelarem. Olhou para Mione confuso, pois não esperava por isso principalmente embaixo do nariz do namorado dela.

- Por que isso agora? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Porque preciso deixar tudo a limpo para que nenhum de nós dois sofra. – disse Mione carinhosamente. – Vamos sair daqui!

- Mas é sua festa! – disse Rony ainda mais confuso.

- Não vão sentir minha falta, garanto. – disse Mione olhando para os convidados. –Tem comida, música e bebida! A aniversariante é o de menos.

- Você fez essa festa para que então, já que se acha tão insignificante? –perguntou Rony.

- Para fugir da minha realidade e te esquecer! – disse Mione olhando-o tristemente. – É assim que tenho vivido. Faço as coisas para não pensar em você.

- E eu faço as coisas pensando em você! – disse Rony em um tom chateado.

- Não queria sentir tudo isso que sinto por você, mas você é tão especial e constante em minha vida que nada nesse mundo me faria te esquecer. – disse Mione alisando seu rosto carinhosamente. – O tempo passou e eu só tive a certeza de que você é metade de mim, que você é minha vida.

- Você também, Mione! Você é tudo que tenho de mais precioso nessa vida e me dói em saber que nunca a terei em meus braços. – disse Rony voltando a sanidade.

- Não precisa sofrer, ou melhor, não precisamos sofrer se queremos o mesmo. Se queremos ficar juntos. – disse Mione sorrindo. –Podemos nos dar essa chance, mas as coisas não são tão fáceis assim.

- Sei disso e vou encontrar uma solução. – disse Rony pegando em sua mão. –Não quero mais essa vida fútil que tenho, não quero fingir mais ser quem não sou e não quero mais ficar ao lado de quem não amo.

- Podemos mudar isso! Só precisamos ser fortes! – disse Mione colando sua testa na dele. – Quero cuidar de você quando estiver doente,deprimido, desanimado. Não quero mais estar em espírito para te proteger, quero estar em pessoa para poder te abraçar e segurar em sua mão nos momentos difíceis e dizer que sempre estarei ao seu lado e que sempre te amarei.

- Vamos mudar nossa história! Seremos felizes, casaremos e teremos muitos filhos. – disse Rony alisando seu rosto delicadamente. – Não agüento mais ficar longe de você! Não quero mais viver assim.

- Muito menos eu! –disse Mione olhando-o com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Farei de tudo e vou honrar nosso amor. Vamos acreditar nessa força que nos uniu e que ninguém poderá separar, simplesmente por que você é minha e de mais ninguém. – disse Rony olhando-a fixamente. – Te amo demais e nunca seria capaz de deixá-la como fiz a dois anos atrás.

- Vamos esquecer isso. Estamos vivendo este momento e não podemos viver do passado, ok? – disse Mione sorrindo carinhosamente. – Agora estamos unidos com essa força chamada amor que resistiu terremotos e primaveras, que resistiu erupções e dias maravilhosos de Sol e que suportou o abandono e o engano.

- Você verá como seremos felizes! – disse Rony sorrindo. – Queria te beijar, mas não posso!

- Terá o momento certo para isso, não se preocupe. – disse Mione se afastando dele.- Já estamos quase resolvidos, garanto que o beijo que completará o restante vai compensar todas as nossas faltas e todas as nossas mancadas.

- Por isso que te amo, Mione! – disse Rony dando um longo suspiro e erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você vai estar em casa amanhã?

- Sim, vou estar! – disse Mione desconfiada. –Por qual razão?

- Você vai saber! – disse Rony lhe dando um beijo no rosto. –Tem algum problema se eu aparatar?

- Não! – disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Ok! –disse Rony sorrindo. – Você vai ver como seremos felizes e isso vai começar a partir de amanhã.

- Vou fingir que entendo! – disse Mione rindo.

- Não precisa entender. O que importa é que vou te ver, perguntar se está tudo bem, ser cordial e dizer que nunca mais foi ferir nossos sentimentos e te carregar para o infinito comigo. – disse Rony docemente.

- Que assim seja! –disse Mione sorrindo.

- Vai ser! Isso é fato! – disse Rony levantando. Por mais que sua sanidade fosse comprovada, ainda continuava tonto e cambaleou um pouco.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Mione preocupada.

- Sim,estou. Só bebi um pouco a mais. –disse Rony rindo.

- Ainda bem que você não está sozinho! – disse Mione rindo e procurando Harry na multidão.

- Verdade! – disse Rony olhando-a. – Vai curtir sua festa vai.

- Não quero te deixar sozinho. – disse Mione dando de ombros,

- Pode ficar sossegada que o Harry daqui a pouco aparece. – disse Rony lhe dando um beijo na testa. –Vai, não perde tempo!

- Ok! – disse Mione levantando. –Te amo!

- Eu também te amo! – disse Rony sorrindo.

A felicidade que ambos sentia não estava descrita em nenhum lugar. Mione se sentia aliviada em poder colocar tudo que sentia para fora, mesmo tendo um pequeno problema para se resolver. Terminar com Landon. Não estava se sentindo mal com essa atitude que deveria tomar, pois sabia que agora era a vez dela e de Rony provarem do amor que foi reservado para eles.

Rony formulava várias formas de ser feliz com ela e fugir de tudo que o rodeava. Por mais que estivesse tonto, não deixou de ter uma idéia aparentemente brilhante que talvez fizesse toda a diferença em suas vidas. Harry não demorou a se juntar ao amigo onde passaram o restante da festa conversando sobre diversos assuntos, principalmente sobre a sua idéia brilhante, entre drinques e formidáveis gargalhadas.

**This is a way that I say I need You**

**Essa é a maneira que eu digo que eu te preciso**

**This is a way that I say I love You**

**Essa é a maneira que eu digo que eu te amo**

**This is a way that I say I'm Yours**

**Essa é a maneira que eu digo que sou teu**

**This is a way**

**Essa é a maneira **

O céu do dia seguinte estava nublado com uma leve brisa para refrescar o ambiente aparentemente quente. Mione dormia tranqüilamente em seu apartamento sem ter nada do que temer. Estava sozinha e parecia não ter hora para acordar devido a sua festa que terminou altas horas da madrugada. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz em sua vida. Depois de sua conversa com Rony sabia que tudo daqui para frente poderia dar certo, ficando muito mais sossegada com esse assunto de sua vida que estava a anos muito mal resolvido.

O silêncio do apartamento foi quebrado por um barulho de passos que vinha da sala e parou diante da porta de seu quarto que estava entreaberta. Rony estava parado diante da porta observando o sono da amada. Também se sentia feliz com tudo que aconteceu e, como prometido, iria mudar esse episódio de sua vida antes que alguém ou algo pudesse intervir na sua felicidade e na dela também.

Deixou sua mochila em um canto do corredor e entrou vagarosamente no quarto, sentando-se ao seu lado sem acordá-la. Começou a alisar delicadamente seu rosto, suas mãos e seus cabelos. Agora era o momento deles resolverem tudo de uma vez só e rumarem para uma vida feliz que não houvesse interrupções. Rony lhe deu um beijo delicado no rosto a fim de acordá-la, mas mesmo assim a garota nem abrira os olhos ou dera um suspiro.

_Deve estar muito cansada, _pensou ele pegando na mão dela. _Acho que vou fazer o café!_

Rony havia levantado da cama silenciosamente, mas foi impedido pela mão de Mione que o segurou firmemente. A garota sorria mesmo aparentando cansaço e Rony voltou a se sentar ao seu lado retribuindo o sorriso e lhe dando um doce beijo na testa.

- Bom dia, meu anjo! – disse ele sorrindo apaixonadamente.

- Bom dia! – disse Mione ainda sorrindo. – O que faz aqui a esta hora? Pensei que viria mais tarde.

- A saudade era muito forte e não queria demorar a vê-la novamente. – disse Rony acariciando seus cabelos. – Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem!- disse Mione se espreguiçando. – Não dormia assim faz muito tempo! E você, dormiu bem?

- Não preguei os olhos a noite toda, ou melhor, não preguei os olhos o restante da madrugada pois estava ansioso para te ver. – disse Rony calmamente.

- Que fofo! – disse Mione sentando na cama.

- Você ainda está cansada, quer dormir mais? – perguntou Rony enrugando a testa.

- Com você aqui, é impossível tentar dormir! – disse Mione acariciando seu rosto. –Também estava com saudades e não via a hora de revê-lo.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – disse Rony sorrindo.

- Se importa em eu ir ao banheiro? – perguntou Mione.

- De forma alguma! Pode ir! – disse Rony tranqüilamente.

- Já volto! Vê se não vai fugir! – disse Mione levantando.

- Só fugirei com você ao meu lado. – insinuou Rony deixando Mione confusa.

- Então tá! Já que você diz! – disse Mione entrando no banheiro.

Rony levantou e ajeitou a cama de Mione cuidadosamente. Era uma bela cama de casal muito bem feita, principalmente para quem morava sozinha. Foi até a sua estante e começou a observar as fotos. Lá havia uma foto dele com Mione e Harry, provavelmente tirada em algum passeio para Hogsmeade no sétimo ano. Mione nunca mudara seu jeito de ser e de organizar as coisas. Havia anotações muito bem organizadas, lembretes em um mural e sua agenda aparentemente lotada de coisas para fazer. Estava observando tudo quando foi distraído pela volta de Mione.

- Fui escovar os dentes! – disse Mione sorrindo.

- Interessante! –disse Rony indo abraçá-la – Como é bom te ter assim...só para mim. Você não imagina o quanto esperei por isso, você não imagina o quanto desejei por isso.

- Claro que imagino, pois esperei da mesma forma que você. O que importa é que estamos nos entendendo e isso para mim já basta. Não quero mais discutir, fugir e negar mil vezes meu amor por você. – disse Mione apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Meu amor por você é infinito e nada vai mudar isso.

- Nosso amor é infinito! – disse Rony alisando seus cabelos. –Nunca vou te deixar! Ficaremos juntos para sempre e muito felizes, por isso, quero que você arrume suas coisas pois faremos uma fuga.

- Hã? –exclamou Mione confusa. – Uma fuga?

- Precisamos desse perigo para ver se os outros nos deixam em paz! –disse Rony tranqüilamente.

- Os outros não me importam, o que realmente me importa é ter você comigo. Isso é chegar ao extremo. – disse Mione olhando-o ainda confusa.

- Não ficaremos muito tempo longe. Voltaremos, mas antes, quero sumir dessa realidade para viver outra ao seu lado. – disse Rony alisando seu rosto. –Te amo demais e não posso mais esperar para te fazer feliz. Quero provar meu amor por você, quero provar que sou seu para sempre e provar que sempre irei precisar ter você ao meu lado.

- Eu ainda tenho mais três semanas de férias. –disse Mione sorrindo.- Podemos fugir quando você quiser, não vou negar esse risco. Se formos pegos, nada mais me importa porque estarei contigo.

- Bom... – disse Rony sorrindo. – Te espero na sala.

- Mas já? – disse Mione rindo.

- Já disse, não agüento mais esperar, portanto, já que está tão confusa, vou fazer logo o serviço completo. – disse Rony tirando uma caixinha do bolso.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Mione curiosa.

- Me diz, você ainda está com Landon? – perguntou Rony segurando a caixinha firmemente.

- Não estou mais! Terminei com ele! Não dava mais para mentir que gostava dele. Nada se compara a você. – disse Mione calmamente. –Agora me diz, o que é isso?

- Abre! – disse Rony colocando a caixinha em sua mão.

Mione abriu a caixa meio afobada e mal pôde conter um grito de alegria. Começou a pular no pescoço do garoto que começou a ficar com vergonha e com as bochechas coradas.

- Você é meu príncipe! – disse Mione olhando-o carinhosamente. – Obrigada por existir em minha vida.

- Eu que agradeço! Você me ensinou muitas coisas e não há gesto maior de agradecimento que este. Você nasceu para mim, nasceu para me fazer feliz e agradeço a Deus por isso. – disse Rony olhando-a fixamente. – Minha vida agora é a sua.

- A minha sempre foi sua! – disse Mione com os olhos lacrimejando. – Nosso amor resistiu a tudo e todos, devemos provar que nada nos separa porque te amo com todas as minhas forças.

- Eu também, Mione, eu também! – disse Rony colando sua testa na dela.

- Vou te fazer muito feliz! – disse Mione pegando em sua mão. – Vou fazer você se sentir especial de verdade, um verdadeiro ser humano que tem seu verdadeiro valor. Seremos um só a partir de agora e espero que nosso amor seja sempre forte e que essa força que nos interliga nunca acabe. – e colocou a aliança em seu dedo. – Obrigada por me fazer mulher!

- Você sempre foi a mulher da minha vida! – disse Rony beijando sua testa e pegando a outra aliança. – Te farei feliz como ninguém conseguiu fazer. Obrigado por sempre me entender, me ensinar o verdadeiro valor da vida e o verdadeiro valor do amor. – e colocou a aliança delicadamente em seu dedo beijando sua mão logo em seguida. – Estarei sempre ao seu lado!

- Eu também! – disse Mione sussurrando.

- Você me fez aprender a respirar de forma inexplicável. Cada suspiro meu é para você e cada expressão de sentimento é imaginando seu nome. – disse Rony alisando seus lábios com o dedo. – Eu respiro você!

E a beijou de forma intensa e apaixonada. Se perderam nos lábios um do outro por um longo tempo. Toda expressão de amor guardada durante anos, foi expandida em um único e tórrido beijo. Mione sentia a respiração ofegante dele. Rony sentia o coração de Mione palpitar. Parecia que todo aquele sentimento se expandiria ali mesmo.

- Te amo! – disse Mione em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo! – disse Rony alisando seu rosto.

- Vamos para a reta final? – disse Mione erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Demorou! – disse Rony rindo.

- Mas antes de tudo..e a Gabi? –perguntou Mione.

- Está dormindo muito bem sem mim! – disse ele sorrindo. – Te espero lá fora.

- Ok! – disse Mione indo aprontar suas coisas.

Mione ajeitou o mínimo de coisas que conseguiu. Estava feliz e isso era o que importava. Se não voltasse mais, nem se importaria pois estava ao lado dele. Colocou a mochila nas costas e foi até a sala onde Rony estava sentado lendo uma revista que estava sobre a mesa.

- Pronta para a aventura? – perguntou Rony sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não tenha dúvidas! – disse Mione rindo.

- Então vamos viver nossa vida e deixar os outros chupando o dedo. – disse Rony levantando e indo até ela. –Nada nos segura mais!

- Não mesmo! – disse Mione lhe dando um beijo carinhoso.

- Vamos antes que apareça algum intrometido! – disse Rony colocando a mochila nas costas e pegando na mão de Mione.

- Vamos! – disse Mione abrindo a porta. – Mas..e o Harry?

- Harry está muito bem dormindo. – disse Rony rindo.

- Bobo! – disse Mione trancando a porta. – Agora podemos ir!

- Já demoramos demais! – disse Rony sorrindo a abraçando a amada.

Para onde iriam, nem eles ao certo sabiam. Chegaram ao térreo e Mione deixou sua chave com James sem muitas explicações. Saíram do condomínio e entraram no carro de Rony. Estavam felizes por terem superado todas as barreiras impostas no caminho deles. Seguiram um caminho sem rumo e não tinham medo do que encontrar pela frente. Apenas bastava o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Isso lhes daria força para continuar e nunca desistir. Aprenderam que por mais que pareça tarde, nunca é tarde para lutar pelo amor. O amor é sempre paciente e generoso, nunca é invejoso. O amor é prepotente e nem orgulhoso. Não é rude, nem egoísta, não se ofende e não se recente do mal. Não se alegra do pecado alheio, mas se regojiza com a vontade.  
E assim, seguiram seu rumo sem medo de serem felizes...

**This a the way that I'm learning to breathe**

**Essa é a maneira que estou aprendendo a respirar**

**I'm learning to crawl**

**Aprendendo a engatinhar**

**I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall**

**Estou encontrando você e você sozinho pode quebrar a minha queda**

**I'm living again, awake and alive**

**Estou vivendo novamente, animado e vivo**

**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**

**Estou morrendo pra respirar nesses céus abundantes**

**These abundant skies, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Estes céus abundantes, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm learning to breathe**

**Estou aprendendo a respirar**

**I'm dying to breathe in thes abundant skies**

**Estou morrendo pra respirar nesses céus abundantes**

**Hello, good morning, how you doin'?**

* * *

_Bom..essa song fic é a continuação da minha song "Forgive Me". Então para poder entender essa tem que ler a outra. Espero que tenham gostado. Amo muito essa música e essa banda maravilhosa que é o Switchfoot. Learning to Breathe também é trilha do filme "Um Amor para Recordar". Se puderem ouvir, acho que não vão se arrepender. Até a próxima e comentem! _


End file.
